leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 21 期
Kassadin and Malzahar Found Fighting Again Karthus caught in the crossfire Quinton Groat reporting from the Institute of War and were arrested by League Adjudicators yesterday evening when they were discovered battling in the mountains outside the Institute of War. The Deathsinger, , was found “dead” at the scene, although League mages were able to revive him, since he was not technically alive to begin with. League officials have stated that the situation is completely under control, and while they will not be removing any champions from their roster, “offending champions will be punished accordingly.” League sages were alerted to the situation when fled the Institute, wailing. “Kog’Maw is supervised at all times for the protection of Runeterrans,” League High Councilor, Heywan Relivash, explained in an emergency press assembly, “Our Adjudicators were prepared to suppress him, but he displayed no aggressive behavior, nor any visible objection to their presence. Since Kog’Maw’s origins are a matter of great interest, the Adjudicators were instructed to observe and only interfere if necessary.” “We are uncertain whether Kog’Maw was beckoned by Malzahar or whether he was simply aware that Malzahar was in trouble, but he led the Adjudicators straight to the scene of the incident. There they found Karthus prone, victim to powerful magical assault, while Kassadin and Malzahar remained engaged in combat. The Adjudicators were able to isolate and subdue both champions within minutes, testament to their abilities.” “Rest assured, we are not taking this matter lightly. These two have a history of disagreement, which is not unusual for League champions, but violence between League champions off the Fields of Justice is unacceptable. I am well-aware that the decision to retain them as champions is controversial and confusing, but we have very good, very confidential reasons for proceeding this way and our decision is final.” Heywan did not disclose any further information. As though things weren’t troubling enough, before the press assembly even took place, activists were somehow alerted and hundreds of protestors gathered outside the Institute, comprised of both denouncers and self-proclaimed followers of the Void alike. In response, a phalanx of summoners and Adjudicators was mobilized to disperse the mobs. No violence broke out, although several protestors were arrested for refusing to cooperate. Karthus’ inexplicable presence at the scene of the crime remains a mystery, as well as which (if either) of the champions attacked him. One source who was able to catch a glimpse of him as he was transported back for supervision claimed to overhear him talking about “protecting the inhibitor,” although according to the source, he seemed to be referring to something other than the inhibitors on the Fields of Justice. Night-Prowling Beast Slain in Askay Night-Prowling Beast Slain in Askay Henril Dreving reporting from Askay The people of Askay, a village under Noxian jurisdiction since last year, are paying their respects to a Demacian after the famed fought and killed a mordicant that had plagued them for weeks. Following several nights spent in futile attempt to combat the creature, the villagers sent word to Noxus for aid. However, by the time Noxian forces arrived, they found the beast they'd come for already dead and defeated by the elusive Night Hunter herself. The mordicant, a rare creature native to the Ironspine Mountain region, made its first appearance last week, slaughtering livestock in Askay's outlying farms and viciously attacking anyone who came near it. Mordicants bear a unique magical ability: their speed is amplified in darkness. According to the villagers of Askay, this ability made combating the beast upon its nocturnal appearances near impossible. "It was faster than anything I've ever seen," said one of Askay's night watchmen. "Couldn't land anything on it, and it wouldn't leave until the first light of dawn." Askay requested Noxian aid, but with Noxus' forces so heavily occupied in Kalamanda, the response was delayed. Yesterday morning, however, citizens of Askay awoke to find their trouble solved. "My men and I were ready for a fight all night long, but the beast didn't come." "We figured it was just a lucky break, but when I made my rounds once the sun came up, I found the thing dead, pinned to the wall of Tarill's barn by a massive bolt. But there was nobody around." The night watchmen of Askay reportedly discovered a note bolted to the beast's body as well, bearing the symbol of the Night Hunter and a short message: "Every dark beast has a master." Noxian forces arrived late afternoon to find the beast they'd been sent to fight dead on display in Askay's village square. "The people of Askay may be safe for now," said Captain Cynlan Thralk, commander of the Noxian unit, "but know that this village remains under the protective wing of Noxus, and we have no need of further interference in our affairs." 'The Night Hunter' is not an unfamiliar moniker in Valoran. Rumored to be a Demacian woman of noble descent, she has been credited with many similar events throughout recent years. Incident records at the Institute of War connect The Night Hunter to the deaths of several rogue summoners practicing dark magic in Demacia. Following the incident, Captain Thralk stated his unit would remain in Askay, claiming, "We can't be sure that this is over, and it would be foolish to leave Askay's continued safety to the whim of a Demacian vigilante." Inside the Vault A peek at the Arcanum Majoris’ most coveted treasures Reira Kashuld reporting from the Institute of War The greatest dream of any artificer would be to glimpse the wonders that lay behind the negatron reinforced doors of the “Summoner’s Vault” in the Arcanum Majoris. This vault holds the original artifacts all summoners are familiar with, as their duplicates are wielded daily by champions on the Fields of Justice. Normally, the Vault is completely off-limits to anyone but the most distinguished scholars of the Arcanum. However, a friend of mine, Artificer Ceisa Kashuld, managed to attain special permission for me to tour the facilities last week. This was an extremely rare treat, especially since security has been so tight after the theft of . My guide was League Artificer Ramune Numer, a sophisticated man who had an odd habit of adjusting his monocle whenever he made a point. As we passed the main security checkpoint, Ramune showed me the workshop where they perform artifact inspections. “We are always researching new crafting techniques here at the Arcanum Majoris,” Ramune said, adjusting his monocle, “While we do produce many original pieces, supporters of the League often donate artifacts to us.” Three artifacts currently in testing were laid out upon a table: a phoenix-hilted sword; a heart-shaped crystal; and a glowing cloak, complete with dagger. Ramune explained that these items were in their final stages of safety testing. “The unique aspect of these items is that they are augmented with a special resonating crystal called Sarlace.” “When refined, Sarlace produces an energy resonance that improves the mental and physical balance of anyone who wields it." "The only League artifacts that currently utilize this material are Mercury Treads, as the material is extremely volatile and can lose stability quite explosively in the refining process.” “These two were donated,” Ramune said, indicating the sword and gem, “I can’t go into much detail about the effects of these items until they have been cleared for use on the Fields of Justice. Although,” He hefted the cloak and dagger proudly, “I will say that these were made here at the Institute. When the two pieces are held simultaneously, their power amplifies. We call this method of manufacture ‘symbiotic fabrication.’ It’s the same crafting method used with .” The tour continued to the Vault. It was massive! Words cannot begin to describe the variety of artifacts within. At the very front were the artifacts currently in commission, all organized on ornate shelves and racks. As we ventured further, we came upon artifacts I’ve never seen, as well as some I hadn’t seen in a long time. It was there that I saw the , my old friend. Nostalgia swept over me. I asked why the artifact was decommissioned. “It wasn’t very popular and replicating costs were high. s were far more efficient.” I was asked not to speak about any of the other items I was given the privilege to view, but I can say that one after another, they took my breath away. I can understand both why the Vault is kept so carefully guarded, as well as why the Arcanum is known as the foremost authority on magic. I don’t know if I’ll ever have the opportunity to peek behind the heavy Vault doors again, but I know for certain that I will remember that day forever! The Mailbag of Justice Reader mail from all across Valoran - answered!! Senior Summoner Ralston Farnsley commenting from the Institute of War The League’s limits have been tested quite a lot lately. As someone with insight into the capabilities of the men and women who the League employs, I have to say that this is very foolish. The League does its best to allow Runeterrans the freedom to live as they please so long as they do not endanger those around them. This should not be mistaken for weakness. ---- "I have often wondered how unaffiliated champions fight within the League. It’s obvious that fights for Noxus and fights as the might of Demacia, but how do champions such as , whose goal is "bring all of the city-states to their knees, regardless of affiliation" fight for the political gain of a nation within the League? Are champions such as , , and sold to the highest bidder or does each nation draft them before a round commences, and said champion is expected to oblige? If this is the case is it possible for a champion like to be selected to fight for Demacian gain?" – RemedialHappyMan Well asked, RemedialHappyMan. As you know, the League holds regular matches which are not meant to resolve any political disputes. These are both to train summoners as well as to provide the entire world with the spectacle of battle that has replaced open conflict. Champions are given the option to declare allegiances when they join the League, and no champion may ever be summoned in a political match against his or her will. This said, when political matches do occur, unaffiliated champions are sometimes approached by city-states for representation, and they are generally welcome to accept. Also, the League seeks out those with the power to become champions to bolster the strength of its competitors, so some unaffiliated champions are present despite having no political intentions whatsoever. ---- "For some time I've wondered about the pre-League lives of many champions. Many times I've summoned The Armordillo, , and every time I get a glimpse that there's something more underneath that spiny shell than he's letting on. In his travels he's covered quite a bit of distance and met many peoples, I wonder if he is in fact fluent in several languages as he can clearly understand them." – Summoner Moepasaurus Rammus is one of the most soft-spoken of the brave warriors in the League. He has evolved from a state that perhaps only truly comprehends. In the process, he has taken the approach of a silent observer almost without exception, growing and learning constantly. I must say, from my experiences with him, he seems exceptionally wise even though or perhaps because he is a being of so few words. He values his privacy immensely, but I decided I would approach him to see if he would accept an interview, just for you. I’ve transcribed the exchange in exact detail. “Okay.” ---- “Why is it that whenever I summon a champion for a fresh bout on the fields, they must be retrained? It seems odd to me that General would forget how to summon his or Headsman how to calibrate his in each and every bout I enter when they were such terrors with them just the last match. Is it some matter of attunement between champion and summoner?” – Mädchen, Summoner of Noxus You’ve hit the nail on the head, Mädchen. The link between the champion and summoner essentially creates a “new being”, comprised in part of both of them. In the same way it might take some time for you and a partner to get the rhythm of running if one of each of your legs was tied to the other’s, so too must the summoned being learn to utilize the power within it. When the link is severed, both champion and summoner must “decompress” from the ordeal, settling back into their bodies. This removes the understanding they both had, which is why the same summoner and champion must relearn their abilities again in the next match. 参考资料 Category:正义期刊, 第 1 卷 en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 21